Rebirth of the Warrior Queen
by AsylumPrincess
Summary: Chisaki Motosuwa is a complete outcast even her parents hate.She wishes she could be a diffrent person. Suddenly she begins to Experince Strange powers and meets and even stranger man. Could she help the world by helping the soul society? ChisakiXUrahara
1. Prolouge

Authors Note and Prologue:

*I Do Not own Bleach or it's characters, They Belong to Tite Kubo. I only own Chisaki ( her back story) and Plot.

** This will be a Urahara X Chisaki Fic.

***AV: Jinta and Ururu Are Urahara's Children in this story.

****Rated T-M for future chapters, If there will be any Naughty-naughty in the chapters I will give you a heads up.

*****The prologue is in first person point of view to ' set up ' the story / beginning, the rest will be second or third.

************** Please Enjoy! R&R! *******************************

Prologue:

When I was a little girl I couldn't wait to go to high school. I had the disillusioned dream that I

would have Long blonde hair, Have the body of a Goddess, Be a Straight 'A' Student, Cheer leading Captain, The Girl all the Boys wanted. I wanted to be the Epiphany of Glitz n Glamor.

But no, here I am. Tall, Chubby, No friends, Barely passing my classes and the current laughing stock of the entire student body. Who am I Kidding? Even My parents are disgusted at the site of me. It seems I never can do anything right or stand up for myself.

My name is Chisaki Motosuwa. I'm 17 and Just moved to Karakura ,Japan a year ago From the States.

My mom Is Japanese and my Father a Jap-English-American. Along with looking like a ridiculous misfit I have a stupid Southern American Accent. Most of the time I keep quiet to hide that fact. Sometimes I wish I could just be a different Chisaki, I wish life had a reset button. I hoped that the 'big move' could give me that, but alas it has not payed off. I'm still Bullied, Ignored by my folks, And completely invisible to the rest. It seems the only ' Beings' that pay me any attention are weird 'hazy' figures. At first they Scared me, Now I'm just getting use to it all.


	2. Noticed

** Sorry for the wait , I was fired and hired for a new job in the same week.. So ive been kinda busy.**

Also, Thanks for the Reviews / faves on this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ~ Jess.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Noticed.<p>

Boom!

" Watch it Motor-suwa! You'll Scratch my locker with your face!" A guy laughed as he nudged

one of his peers after pushing Chisaki's face into his locker. Chisaki's face burned of embarrassment.

" 3rd time this week you've been careless like this Motor-suwa." he said as he left with his friends.

After other 'regular-basis' Embarrassments the school day was finally over with. Chisaki Put on her

head phones blasting her favorite band , Versailles , and began to walk home.

A strange wind blew and another Hazy Creature Captured Chisaki's Attention. This 'Creature' Was a lot

larger than the ' hazy' figures she had been seeing. Chisaki looked around and it seemed no one else

noticed this large being. Suddenly Chisaki felt fear, Something in her gut told her to run , But she

couldn't get her legs to move. The enormous Figure seemed to have stopped , turned around and was

heading back towards Chisaki. " Move it! " Chisaki yelled as people stared bewildered at her. Chisaki

began to run back when she hit something Extremely hard. " Ouch!" She said out of breath. What ever

her hand was resting on was alive, she felt a heart beat, she looked up to find it was a Very tall, dark,

handsome ,young man. She whirled back around. " It's Gone! Where is it?" Chisaki panted.

The man was looking dead on the spot where the creature had been.

" Sorry I accidentally ran into ya." Chisaki rubbed her forehead.

" It's OK Miss Motosuwa, Are you alright?" He said as he bent over and picked up Chisaki's book bag.

" Yes sir. I believe your Mr. Yasutora sado?" Chisaki blushed as he handed her back her bag.

" yes." Chad nodded down toward Chisaki.

"Thank you, See you soon." Chisaki bowed her head to him and scurried off in a bewildered state.

" Chad, whats up man?" Said a boy with orange hair.

" Ichigo, That girl." he paused " I think she saw that hollow." Chad looked puzzled.

" What do you mean chad?" Ichigo looked up at his giant friend.

" She was running and kept looking back at the hollow. I think it was chasing her." Chad finally looked

down at his classmate.

" Are you sure man?"

Chad nodded, " She ran into me, and said ' It's Gone.' The same time as you and Rukia destroyed the

hollow."

Ichigo scratched his chin as he and chad began to walk down the street.

" Do you think she is a soul reaper?" Ichigo asked chad.

" I don't know, do you think we should tell Urahara?"

" We should, he would know what to do."

" Tell Urahara what?" A female voice popped up behind them.

" Rukia. Chad says the Motosuwa girl saw the hollow." Ichigo turned to his female friend.

"

Really?" Rukia looked to chad as he nodded in agreement.

" Her name is Chisaki." Another female appeared.

" Orhime!" Rukia smiled.

" Yes, Chisaki has been acting a little peculiar lately." Orhime finished.

Rukia stated that they should tell Kisuke Urahara about the girl and see his advice on her.

`-`-~_~ ( At the Urahara Shoten )

" So, this girl saw a hollow." A man looked up from the bridge of his green and white hat.

" Yes Kisuke." Rukia sipped her tea.

" She has been acting weird lately." Orhime stated again.

"What do ya mean?" Urahara sipped his tea as he looked at Orhime.

" Well a few months ago she started looking really distressed in class , like she was seeing things others

can't. She has been more jumpy, and when people make fun of her or play a joke , it looks like shes

distracted by something else." Orhime looked down. " Almost everyone treats her badly, I try to talk to

her every once and awhile, but the past few months, she seems to have changed somehow."

" So she's bullied a lot?" Kisuke looked at his tea cup and back to Orhime.

Orhime nodded " Yes, and although she hasn't told me anything I can sense her home life is about the

same."

Kisuke looked at his friend and co worker Tessai. In return, Tessai nodded.

" So, if she's bullied like you say, she must be tiny , someone to easily pick on?" Tessai poured the

group more tea.

" No, She's Very tall, but not as tall as chad, and she is... somewhat hefty." Rukia held her cup out for

Tessai.

Rukia and Tessai saw the wheels in Urahara's head turning.

" Orhime, Do you think you could get her to come to my store? So I can see this ' girl ' for myself?"

Orhime nodded that she could. The group soon dispersed from The Urahara Shoten, And Orhime went

home and decided to call Chisaki.


End file.
